Doctor Who: Chaos in Time
by Omega22
Summary: The 10th Doctor has been traveling through Time for a while now, however more dangerous threats are begining to happen.


Chapter 1: The Legend Awakens

_A/N: Omega is my character; I do not own the rest or any Doctor Who characters as Copyright from the BBC, the other characters you don't know are made up!_

It's late at night in Mersyside, Omega 2 is walking alone, no one else except for a few droids are out in the area; they are disguised as humans so the public can't really tell. He's talking to himself for a while. Maybe that because he's working hard as usual when Torchwood gets in the way and so does that other one. He sighs as he keeps on walking along. "So this is what being alone is like, heh kinda boring but he has to do what he has to." Omega then stops in his tracks to turn to the nearest droid but because there's nothing to actually do, he thought it was best to check. "Is there anything to report like any Government attempts of attacking, problems or just information?" The two then walk along side each other, The Droid Commander has been with Omega for ages. He commands most of the Droids in Merzo, there might be a stalemate going on but that won't last long. The Droid Commander responded by saying "No sir not as yet, the government seems to be quieting down for now there's no activity in the area. However there are some concerns about if there are any spies in the area, permission to check everyone out in the area sir?" Omega replied "Denied solider. If there are spies around the area, we will wait till they screw up we can't exactly check every house in the area. Besides the public would react then object. I cannot allow anyone to think as me as a terrorist. Continue your run of the area and don't let anyone get into trouble, and get these drunks out of my city." The Droid Commander nodded at Omega as he began to move on "Yes sir." Omega watches the Droid Commander as he runs off into the streets, drunks where up ahead, making noise and chaos.

Meanwhile in the Powell Estate, Rose and the Doctor have just come out of the flat, Jackie gave them the usual a random rant, a cup of tea and trying to get Rose to stay. They where heading towards the TARDIS, where they could go to their next adventure. "Doctor, do we seriously need to go?" Rose asked as she was hoping to stay a bit longer. The Doctor replied "Yes Rose, unfortunately we have to make a move I'll admit a lot has really changed, like for example well… everything." Rose disagreed shaking her head "Oh come on it's not that…" Rose looked up into the sky, there was an aura of colours there, it was gathering around turning into a spiral. "Ba… Ba… bad" Rose was gob smacked she could barely finish her sentence sure she and the Doctor have seen strange things, but none like this. The Doctor was concerned why Rose stopped, has another thing happened already. "What's wrong?" He asked impatiently as he wanted to move on, before Jackie got any ideas. The Doctor looked up at the colours, he was smiling at the colours never has he seen such a thing. Maybe once or twice but this sort of thing never happens on Earth, Never Ever. "Amazing…" The Doctor continued to stare at the colours along with Rose.

In Mersyside there's a big light glowing. The colours are pink with blue lightening sparks. Omega was looking at the glowing colours; the bright light would have made him covered his eyes, but Omega didn't cover them, but he was wondering what that thing was. "What the hell is that thing?" Omega yelled out loud asking himself that question, as long as he didn't answer back he'll be fine. Omega took out his headset, placed it in his left ear he was going to talk directly to his base. He wanted to know would this thing be able to destroy Earth or anything at all. "Gamma, do you copy?" Omega said into the headset hoping for a response. Gamma's voice was on the other end of Omega's headset, Gamma is a general in Omega's team. "Yes sir copy loud and clear." Gamma replied to Omega from the headset, he was working on the situation along with Droid's in his command "I'm seeing some sort of substance it appears to be coming from space. What are the scans telling you?" Omega then asked. Omega was impatient he wanted those scans, he waited for a few minutes then Gamma responded "Sir the substance cannot be scanned, for some strange reason we cannot tell what it is." Omega shook his head, he walked towards and building and leaned on it. He needed to get his bearings straight. "Then it is beyond our technology. Gamma, keep an eye on this thing I don't want to take any chances what it could be. For all we know it could be the beginning of a black hole."

Omega's hands shook for a moment, he felt as this thing was dangerous or there is something dangerous about it. Before Omega took his headset out, Gamma said one last thing "Sir Torchwood wants a private word." Omega sighed Torchwood always comes blaming him if something goes wrong. "Tell them I'm on my way." Omega walked off, going into the shadows, disappearing like a phantom.

The Doctor runs into his TARDIS Rose quickly follows, something was wrong the Doctor was panicking inside the TARDIS running around, Rose closed the TARDIS Doors trying to calm him down. "If I knew the consequences of these actions, I would have been prepared for this event ages ago." The Doctor wasn't saying that slow, it was fast Rose just about understood what he said. The Doctor was working fast on the keyboard, rapidly typing. Rose was walking up to him, she had no idea what was going on, but it was obvious it wasn't good. "What, what do you mean? What's going on?" Rose Asked. "Something I was hoping that wouldn't happen." He replied. The Doctor stopped typing, he turned to Rose his face was dead serious Rose hadn't seen him like this before, she was afraid the Doctor had finally lost it. "Rose, remember when I told you about the Time War?" He asked Rose trying to calm down, but it wasn't easy. Rose replied calmly, somebody had to be calm so it might as well be her. "Yes you said that it was between the Dalek's and your people, the Time Lords and that the Time war supposed to have killed them all. Except for the fact that one of the Emperor's Dalek's didn't die and came back." The Doctor quickly answered back, by saying "Yes but he's ancient history, but the fact is Rose that apparently my people underestimated the effects of the Time War would do to the Universe." Stunned of what the Doctor had Said, Rose almost felt like fainting but she shook it off. "What effects?" Rose felt a lump in her throat when she asked that. "Apparently I was hoping this wouldn't happen but it did." The Doctor sighed for a moment, he then pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS then he stops and walks towards the screen, Rose followed as the Doctor pointed to the screen. "Here's the problem…" The Doctor finally said. Rose wasn't smart enough to figure out, what on earth the Doctor was pointing to, serves her right for not paying attention in science. "Erm…" But the Doctor interrupted, The Doctor smacked himself he knew he just did something stupid, as a human mind can't understand this. "Why the heck am I bothering pointing it out, your not going to understand this at all?" Rose felt insulted, it's like the Doctor just insulted her entire race, and little did she know he did. "OI, what's that supposed to mean? You're asking for it you know." She said rather aggressive. The Doctor paid that threat no mind, he wanted to concentrate, on the problem at hand before it got worse. The Doctor explained by saying "This is what I hoped wouldn't happen it's called a "Time Rift". The Time War did more damage than I imagined this rift might contain more Dalek's or worse." The Doctor might have been calm about this but Rose wasn't keen on it. "Then what do we do to stop it?" She asked as her nerves where being pulled due to the stress. The Doctor stepped away and went into thought. He had solved this problem a few times in other systems. "We'll need to go in the future when the Rift is fully open. Otherwise at its present stage it'll crush anything that gets in its way, even the TARDIS. Rose I can't ask you to come with me on this one you might…" The Doctor was worried, as he told her this to many races he knew, If anything went inside this thing, they would be killed, crushed to atoms. But Rose was full of herself, she did not want to stay and let the Doctor do all the work, despite the face of concern and worry he's giving her, she made up her mind. Rose told the Doctor as calm as she could "We've faced a Dalek Armada, I think I can cope with the fact it could be worse." The Doctor smiled at her as he went to the controls of the TARDIS. Rose stood back, just in case with all the rough landings they've had, there's bound to be another. "Alright" The Doctor begin setting the co-ordinates of the TARDIS, it was time to go to work. "Ok 2030 here we go." The Doctor said as outside the TARDIS it makes a strange noise as it slowly disappears in time, out of Cardiff into the Time Stream.

Meanwhile in Omega 2's Base. Omega got a report from one of his droids he wasn't happy of what the report was. "What!?" He yelled going on shouting as he continued his sentence "Are you telling me you've detected "Time Warp signatures?" He went towards Gamma as he sat down on his chair to look at the main screen. "Where and How?" He finally asked. Gamma replied "It isn't easy to say, we can't get a fix on the location but it's defiantly "Time Warp" signatures. They appear to be throughout the world." Omega went into thought, 'how could there be that many signatures, on a planet that barely gets any attention. That's why this thing came, because someone is messing with time.' "Keep alert I want all Droid's to patrol the area finding this Time Machine. We cannot let it fall into the hands of the Government or anyone else." He ordered out loud. The Droid's ran around the base, following Omega's orders. Omega was serious. Messing with time was one of the things he's strongly against. Gamma then said "But sir the machine could be anywhere and what about the…" Omega wasn't listening, his mind was made up the Time Machine had to be tracked. "I don't care, we don't have an option we must find the Time Machine before things get worse. Search the whole world if you have to, country to country and get armed with weapons we can't tell if this traveller is a threat or not. Now do as I Say that's an Order!!" he demanded at the same time ordering. "Yes sir." Gamma said to Omega as he began to move out the room. Gamma had then gone to another room Omega went deep into thought, he knew what needs to be done. 'I'm not fond of my life turning bad, imagine if the person tried to make me an ally of the government.' He thought as he shivered, a cold feeling went up his spine, but then Omega's computer was hailed and a face came on it was him on the main screen. Omega stood up to look at that person, him again that Torchwood member. "You again?" Omega asked calmly trying to act like nothing is wrong. "You know that you can't get rid of me that easily, I'm here to annoy you constantly." The man said as a small joke but Omega wasn't around to play games he just wanted to know what he wanted. "Alright Captain Jack Harkness, explain yourself." As Omega told, Jack then knew he wanted him to cut to the chase. "Torchwood command wants to know if you caused that thing." Jack asked now being serious Omega chuckled, as he clicked the bones in both of his hands. "We both know that neither of us is capable, of such a thing. But I wish a favour from you." Jack's interest was up as his eyebrows went up its rare Omega asks for a favour. "Go on." Jack said to Omega as Omega was about to tell him, what he wanted.

Elsewhere the TARDIS appears on a space ship, the Doctor and Rose walk out of it the Doctor was smiling, as he looked around his surroundings. "Here we are 2030." The Doctor told Rose, so she didn't have to ask. "Where exactly are we?" Rose asked the Doctor but then she saw an iron box, it had the Torchwood logo on it, Rose freaked she remembered what happened last time. "Torchwood!! Doctor please, tell me it's not that again." But the Doctor patted Rose's back a few times, reassuring her she didn't like the time they where on that impossible planet, inside the Black hole. "Don't worry, it isn't but I must say…" As the Doctor tried to reassure Rose, The Doctor was impressed, as ship is more advanced looking its all sliver painted. "This space ship is more advanced than the last one." He said out loud. "Doctor, why couldn't we just enter the rift with the TARDIS?" She asked as she was wondering for some time now. The Doctor turned back at her, she always asked these questions. "Because I doubt we can breathe in space, also there's the fact that we have no idea what is actually in there. In truth this is the safest place for now at least." The Doctor and Rose then walk along closing the TARDIS doors, the door that they then walked towards automatically opens. "Amazing the doors open automatically this time." He said rather impressed with the technology. The Doctor was smiling and Rose was just confused why the Doctor's so impressed. "Does everything like that amaze you?" The Doctor turned back to her question saying "It's what you Humans can accomplish amazes me the fact that you create all sorts of things." The Doctor had then placed his hands inside his pocket, as the two carried on walking along. "That you lot help each other simply it's amazing." He told Rose. The Doctor and Rose then go through a few more doors until. They meet humans carrying guns they point them at the Doctor, also at Rose. "What the hell humans? How the hell did you get there?" The blonde haired man asked them both "A little bit hard to explain, but the question is, who you are?" the Doctor asked but got no reply. The Man places the gun down then he lets them through they see a lot of people, all surprised to see Rose and the Doctor. "It's a little bit hard to explain." He said copying the Doctor's way of saying it. The Doctor felt slightly mocked by the man, he was pushing it. If he did that too much he was asking for trouble. The Man then cleared his voice, he was chewing gum as he told Rose and the Doctor, and like a common person "Now to introduce our selves but my name is Charles." Charles then points to the brown haired woman on his right side. "This is our science officer Becky." She was shy, she only gave them a little wave, and she sounded Irish. "Hi nice to meet you." Charles points to the other man with a slight jet blue dye on his black hair. "This is our Captain Lenny." Charles finally said. But then soon Lenny barged in asking "Alright what the hell are you doing here, are you with Torchwood or the Empire?" Rose was wondering what Lenny was going on about, she hadn't heard of an empire unless it's the British Empire. "Empire? There's an Empire?" She asked but the Doctor didn't want to know as he interrupted "That's not the point and it really doesn't matter." The Doctor was trying to change the subject he needed to gain the captains trust despite he might be stupid looking. But he was also wondering about this Empire. "So are you investigating anything?" The Doctor asked nicely. "As a matter of fact we are I must warn you, this isn't a science vessel or anything." Lenny told them both to make it clear, that this ship must be a warship. Rose noticed there was other people, they where walking around armed with weapons. "Why would you need this amount of people?" Rose asked with concern, but the Doctor thought to himself that was a stupid question, but Lenny didn't seem to mind. "Because Torchwood is afraid, we are sent here to find out the cause for this Rift or portal. We think that it's some sort of alien portal however…" Before Lenny finished his sentence the ship begins to shake, it shakes rapidity almost going out of control, the Doctor holds on to Rose. "We are experiencing some sort of difficulty, engines are failing." The African woman told the captain by shouting, but Lenny wasn't happy to hear this. "How the hell? we weren't even that close?" Lenny Said with some aggression. "The portals getting bigger and wider and the immense force are incredible." Becky said with some amazement. "Is it possible to escape the pull?" Lenny asked with some worry, he was becoming stressed and the shakes weren't helping. "No sir we can't we are going in." Becky shouted out loud.

Outside the Ship's engines get torn apart, the pull is so strong the Engines come flying off lost to space.

Inside the ship where the shakes where still happening, the woman pilot yelled out with some panic "We lost engines they've been literally pulled off the ship." "Hold on it's going to be a rough ride!" The Doctor announced to everyone including Rose, who was holding on to him tight. Every one holds on too something nearby to stop themselves from tipping and flying off everywhere. The Speakers go off and something is being said it's robotic sounding, but there's too much static to make it out. "Any Ideas what that was?" Rose Asked the Doctor, but he quickly said back "If I did I would have said what it was but it's too difficult to make out." The shaking continues and the Doctor continues to hold Rose close to him, to prevent her from going flying.

Meanwhile outside the ship you see the Torchwood ship crash into another it's shadowed off and you can't see it. Inside the ship there something there in ice it looks human, the ice is melting and the human like thing punches through the ice. The Arm is only seen as a voice says out loud. "Where am I?"

To be continued

My first fanfic, please review, good or bad and stuff lol. I hope you like the story so far, I'll update soon


End file.
